


Our First Time

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person- Loki’s girl’s first sexual experience left a lot to be desired, so when the time comes for them to make love, Loki makes it up to her. Super sweet, very sensual, and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Time

Have you ever let something from your past control your future? A negative experience? A failure? A really insensitive lover?   
I was doing just that. Loki and I had been together for a few months, and we were deeply in love. I wanted to lay with him so badly. I truly did, but I was scared.   
My first, and last time, had been a nightmare. 

“Darling? What is going on behind those beautiful eyes of yours?” Loki was gazing at me. We had begun talking about possibly taking our physical relationship to the next level when I zoned out.

“I- Loki, I am dying to do this with you. I really am. It’s just…”  
“You’re a virgin,” he guessed.

“Well, no…I wish.”  
Loki’s face was a picture of confusion at my statement.

“Okay, here it is. I have only been with one man. One time. And it was…awful.”   
I could feel my face heat up. I just knew it was bright red. The thought of my blushing face just made me even more embarrassed. I buried my face in my hands.

“Awful? Awful how, love? Did he hurt you?” Loki suddenly looked angry, like he would hunt down and kill the faceless man he didn’t even know. It was one reason I loved him so much. He made me feel so safe. 

“He wasn’t exactly gentle, and…Well, he…Gods, can we not talk about this?” I was going to die from humiliation.

“Darling, I only want to make everything right for you. Your first time should have been something memorable, not something you’d like to forget. I want to make it up to you.” Loki stroked my face with the back of his hand, and I leaned into him, enjoying the sensation and taking in his rich scent. 

“I should never have put myself in such a situation in the first place. I knew he wanted to…And I wasn’t ready. He was definitely not concerned with my…pleasure. And to top it all off, he refused to go slowly for me in the beginning. It was…not pleasant.”   
Tears filled my eyes as I recalled the memory, and Loki wrapped his arms around me. 

“I would kill him where he stood if we ever crossed paths,” he threatened.  
“Darling, please let me show you what lovemaking should be like. I promise to give you what you deserve.” Loki looked deep into my eyes, hypnotizing me with his emerald stare. 

“Tonight?” I felt suddenly panicked.

“No, sweetheart. How about tomorrow night? I must get things in order first. This is to be a special occasion.” He winked.   
“O-okay.” My voice trembled with fear and anticipation.

 

The following day, all I could think about was mine and Loki’s impending date. It seemed like I stumbled over everything as I walked around the palace in a fog. One moment, I imagined our bodies entwined, writhing in pleasure, and I could hardly wait. Then in the next moment, I thought of my first time, and I became so nervous I wanted to back out. 

When I saw Loki that afternoon, my pulse raced like never before. His broad shoulders and long, lean body made me squirm in my seat.   
He grinned mischievously, and I licked my lips; my mouth suddenly dry.

“Hello darling. I left something for you in your chambers. I hope you like it.”  
“What is it, sweetheart?” I stuttered.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. It’s a surprise. I am very much looking forward to our date, though.” He whispered the last bit in my ear in a low, sexy voice.   
My knees were shaking with anticipation.

Loki kissed me sweetly on my lips before turning to leave.   
“I have business to tend to now. Go find your surprise, darling. I’ll see you tonight.” He winked.

I stood in place for a few seconds to be sure my knees wouldn’t give way, then headed to my chambers as quickly as my wobbly legs would carry me.

When I opened the door, I immediately saw a large box wrapped in shiny green paper sitting on my bed. It was tied with an extravagant gold bow. Beside the box was a handwritten note and a single long stemmed red rose. 

Loki knew how much I loved roses. It may be trite, but they would always be my favorite. I couldn’t resist lifting the bud to my face and inhaling its sweet scent. I carefully picked it up, but soon realized there was no reason to be careful. This rose had no thorns. 

I unfolded the note, expecting some explanation for the anomaly.

 

“Dearest (y/n),  
I have spent my entire life searching for someone who understands me the way that you do. Since we met I have longed to become a better man, and I want to show you how very much you mean to me. Thank you for trusting me with the intimate details of your past. I swear on my life I will never hurt you. Please take this rose as a symbol of that promise. I removed each of the thorns myself so it would not prick your fingers, but would only give you pleasure. As for the contents of the box, I hope you will wear them for our date. I shall collect you here at 7 o’clock. I can hardly wait, my darling.   
All of my love to you,  
Loki"

 

I gently tore the paper from the box, curious to know what was inside. I fervently hoped it wasn’t some frilly lingerie. I detested the lacy things.   
Holding my breath, I opened the box. 

There, inside, was a long green satin dress, matching lace panties, and a pair of the most beautiful ballet flats I had ever seen. Naturally, every item was the perfect size. Deeper inside the box was a smaller, green velvet box. My heart leapt at the sight. Slowly, I reached inside, lifting the box from the tissue paper. 

Inside was the most beautiful emerald ring I had ever seen. The center stone was accented by two small topaz stones on either side, and the gold  
band was formed from two separate strands. Upon closer inspection, the two strands were tiny serpents made of solid gold. 

“I was going to leave you to yourself this afternoon, but I could not stand to be parted from you.”  
I startled, then bent to catch my breath. Loki was standing in the doorway watching me.

“I’m sorry for frightening you, my love.” He took three strides and his arms were around me. 

“It’s okay…I was just…marveling at this,” I held up the ring.

“I thought this might need explanation. It’s meant to be a symbol. A promise ring. I wanted you to have a solid, tangible object to remind you that I am yours and only yours. That is my sacred promise.” Loki’s eyes were glossy, and my face was tear-stained. He slipped the ring on my finger, lifted my chin, and kissed me so sweetly. 

“Loki, I…I can hardly wait for tonight.” I blushed and tried to hide my face.

“Oh, my love, do not be embarrassed. I’m glad you are ready.”

 

That evening, I stood waiting for Loki dressed in the green satin dress he had left for me. It was perfectly tailored to my figure, hugging my curves in a way that made me feel beautiful and so feminine. I suspected that was his reason for gifting me with such finery. I looked down at my ring, admiring the way the light bounced off the glowing green stone.

“Hello darling.” Loki’s low, sexy voice pulled me from my musings, and my knees were suddenly weak.  
“You look breathtaking, my love.” He pulled me into his arms, kissing me.   
“Are you ready, darling?” He asked, both hands placed gently on my shoulders.

I simply nodded. I couldn’t speak. There seemed to be a large lump forming in my throat preventing me from uttering a word.

Loki took my hand and guided me to his chambers.   
He opened the door to his chambers, and I could immediately see all the preparations he had made for this night. There were lit candles giving off a soft rosy glow, their flames creating shadows that danced along the walls in the dimly lit room. Loki had spread rose petals along the floor, and arranged hundreds of long stemmed roses in vases around the room. Every rose was without a single thorn. He had made sure to remove them all. 

When he saw that I had taken in all of the work he had done, Loki looked at me; his face questioning. 

“Oh, Loki. I don’t know what to say. This is amazing! I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” A tear managed to sneak its way down my cheek.

“Darling, don’t cry. I just wanted everything to be perfect. As it should have been the first time. I want to overshadow every bitter memory you ever had so you’re left with only the sweetest ones.”

Loki reached down, tucking his hand behind my knees, and swept me into his arms. Grinning, he carried me toward his bed. He looked so handsome, dressed in black trousers, a black shirt, and a dark green tie. I wondered what he could be wearing underneath.

Gently, he laid me on the bed, then as though asking for permission, he peered at my face.   
“Yes, darling,” I murmured. 

He began pulling my dress up my legs, kissing every inch of me as he went. He removed my shoes, sweetly tickling my toes, then trailed his fingers up my thighs. I gasped as he reached places he had not ever been.   
As if realizing he was going too quickly, he crawled up the bed over my body and began kissing me gently, running his hands up and down my sides. 

He slipped the straps of my dress off of my shoulders, kissing my collarbone, my neck, and down my chest. I began to work the tie around his neck, but my fingers wouldn’t cooperate while Loki was touching my body. He chuckled at my clumsiness, and helped me remove his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt, then untucking it from his trousers. I took the opportunity to run my hands up his shirt, feeling the hard line of muscles making up his stomach and chest. I was rewarded with a soft groan, and I smiled, feeling powerful knowing I had aroused him in some way. 

I brushed my fingertips over Loki’s nipples, feeling them harden, and heard his sharp breath in my ear. Suddenly, he began to rock against me, and I felt his erection pushing against me. 

Feeling brave, I reached between our bodies and unbuttoned his trousers, feeling my way around the inside of his waistband.   
Loki pushed my dress up around my waist and began to stroke me through the green lacy panties he had chosen for me. I was already so aroused, I was sure they’d be soaked. 

I panted and begged, and he finally pulled my panties off to touch my bare flesh.  
For a moment, I couldn’t do anything but throw my head back and moan. He knew exactly how to touch me.  
I was his.  
I belonged to Loki. 

My body bowed off the bed, and I cried out a helpless whimper of pure pleasure.   
“Is this okay, darling?” Loki looked concerned. His tone was contradictory to what I was feeling. It confused me for a moment, and I hesitated. His fingers pulled away. 

“No! Don’t stop!” I finally panted out.   
Loki grinned, then lowered his head between my legs. 

“What…?” I stuttered, then realized what he was going to do.   
He peered up at me, still grinning mischievously. I was suddenly very nervous again. And extraordinarily aroused.

“Oh, Loki. No one has ever… I mean… I’ve never done this before.” My voice was shaking.   
“It’s okay darling. Lie back and relax. I’ll do all the work.” 

I did as I was told, and soon his tongue was on me, licking and sucking. His fingers teased my entrance before sliding inside me. His unoccupied hand ran up my body to touch my breast, then held my hips when I began to wriggle around from the unadulterated pleasure. 

Holding me down with one arm, Loki drove his fingers deep inside me, stroking my inner walls and sucking on my clit, and I came so hard I screamed his name. He didn’t stop there. He somehow knew I wasn’t finished. He continued, drawing two more orgasms out of me until I lay back, limbs totally limp, eyelids at half mast.   
Loki removed the remainder of his clothes, and I immediately felt more energetic. I wanted him inside me. Now.

“Loki. I want you. All of you.” 

“You have me, love.”   
Loki kissed me, and I could taste myself on his mouth. It was intoxicating. 

“Are you ready?” Loki whispered.  
“Yes. Please, Loki.” I was so close to begging.

Loki gently rubbed the tip of his arousal on my entrance, then entered me in one slow, excruciating thrust.   
We both gasped at the feeling, and Loki stilled for a moment.

I took several deep breaths trying to adjust to his impressive size.  
“Did I hurt you?” Loki’s face was pressed against mine so tenderly.   
“No, I’m just…adjusting. You’re very…gifted.”  
“Ehehehe"

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him, shifting my hips to let him know it was okay to move. He took the hint well, slowly thrusting, kissing me the whole time. Soon, I could feel the same tightening sensation in my belly again. Each thrust sent me higher and higher, and I began to meet him with my hips, making the thrusts harder, rougher, until I came apart. But Loki still hadn’t succumb. He was panting hard, groaning in my ear, which was turning me on even more. 

“Loki, I want to please you…what can I do?” I was worried I wasn’t enough. Maybe he just couldn’t get there with me.   
“Darling, I am thoroughly pleased. I am just enjoying making this good for you. You deserve it. I told you I would make up for your last partner being a useless ass. Now, are you feeling adventurous?” He grinned.

“Oh yes.” My knees were shaking again, but this time from excitement.  
Loki lifted me off the bed, and carried me over to the wall. He wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my back against the wall, and entered me. His forehead was touching mine as we moaned our shared pleasure. He stroked my hair with one hand, and gripped my leg with the other. This time, Loki’s thrusts were harder, deeper, and I was gasping with each one. I could tell he was close because his movements became more erratic, his breathing became harsh. 

“Oh, darling, I am going to fill you up.” He said in a raspy voice between gasping breaths.   
Loki reached between our bodies to press his thumb on my clit, and that was all I needed. I came, hard, calling out his name over and over again. 

When I felt him tense and empty inside me, it triggered yet another intense orgasm.   
When he withdrew from me, Loki lifted me off my feet and carried me back to his bed. 

“Want to cuddle, darling?”   
“With you, always.” 

We snuggled into Loki’s big bed, my head on his chest, our legs entwined. He stroked my hair as I pet his chest. 

“Loki?” I looked up at his beautiful face.  
“Yes, darling?”

“Thank you. For making it right. This was…better than I ever imagined.” A lone tear streaked down my cheek.   
“You don’t need to thank me. I love you. It’s what I should do for the woman I love. Besides, I should thank you…”  
“Why?”

“Because, love, that was the best I’ve ever had.”


End file.
